Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water outlet structure, in particular to a water outlet structure connectable to a pipe to perform water outflow.
Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional water outlet structure includes a shell 91 and an inner pipe 92 received in the shell 91. The inner pipe 92 can be connected to a supply pipe 93 for water supply. A pull bar 94 is assembled to a water outlet end 911 of the shell 91. Upon water flows out of the supply pipe 93 and flows through the inner pipe 92, when the pull bar 94 is lifted, water is blocked and not flowing out of the water outlet end 911. While when the pull bar 94 is released, water is unblocked and flowing out of the water outlet end 911.
Whether water can flow out of the water outlet end 911 or not is controlled by the location of the pull bar 94, i.e., whether the pull bar 94 is lifted or released. Even the operation of the pull bar 94 is simple to most people; some handicapped people may not perform the operation easily. Therefore, handicapped people cannot operate the conventional water outlet structure conveniently, and the structure needs to be improved.